College terror
by Luna midnight moon
Summary: More school is a nightmar for everyone, but this kind of school is like beginning in hell with no way out. Can they survive or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone this a new story that won the vote, so I hope you enjoy it. :)  
_**

"Ow! OW!" Kiba tripped over the last step of the stairs dropping his bags. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stepped over him. Sasuke stepped on his hand as he was pushing him out of the way. Kiba looked up at Sasuke. "Are you going to help me?" Sasuke stopped and look down at Kiba and though for a moment.

"No." He continued up the stairs as Kiba fist hit the step as he layed there.

"Well thanks you douchbag!" Sasuke smirked as went further up the stairs. He took in his surrounds at his new for home that he had to live for four years. It was his first year of college in Universite of Notre Drame. The place was kinda nice and kinda creepy at the same time. There was pictures of people back in 1856 to 1999. Some where picture they where black and white and they had sad faces on most of them. Some pictures had people standing in front of a hopsital and then it turned into the school in 1965. Sasuke shook his head and looked down the alley for his room number.

"245, 245 where are are." Sasuke looked left and right for his room. Then to the end of the hall for found. "There it is." Sasuke switched all his bags in one hand and his hanged his tomarrow's uniform that was covered and on a hanger on his wrist He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key and put it in his lock and twisted it unil he heard a click.

Sasuke removed the key and stuck it back in his pocket and grabbed the cold knob and turned it. He opened the door revealing his and Kiba's room. There was two twin bed and a computer desk five feet away from the end of each bed and a bathroom. The was white walls, window, and nice with plenty of space. Sasuke took the bed near the window and threw his bags on the bed. He sat down on the bed and looked out the window. Just on the other side of the gate was a grave yard.

"Hn, nice." He then started unpacking all his stuff. All the his clothes and other uniforms was all folded up in one bag and other bags with his fun clothes and his laptop.

Once he was finished with everything he grabbed his favorite book layed in his bed. He position his pillow against the railing of the bed and lend back to get confertable. Sasuke opened his book and removed his bookmark.

~X~

The one of the double doors to the school opened and a girl with beautiful blond long hair. She slowly steps into the school and took in her surroundings. She then dropped her bags.

"Great, all this place needs cobwebs and chambers and this will be a huanted house." The young girl know as Naruko Uzumaki said in a grumpy voice as her best friend Hinata walked in right behind her. She looked around to see if she agrees with Naruko.

"Oh this place this is not that bad Naruko." Naruko turned around giving her the look that made Hinata rethink her thoughts. "Ok maybe it's a little creepy."

Naruko smiled and patted her shoulder. "Good choice of words Hinata. Good choice." She picked up her bags and made her way upstairs with Hinata following right behind her.

~X~

Sasuke was still laying on his bed reading when the door flew open. Sasuke looked up and saw Kiba standing there with his bookbag in his mouth and his bags in hands. Sasuke grinned before looking back down at his book.

"Got lost."

Kiba just dropped his stuff at the entrence and glared at Sasuke who was chuckling. "You are such a jackass." Sasuke did not really know what to say before all time smart remarks.

"I know."

**To be continued**


	2. Sasuke and Naruko

Kiba face hit the pillow with exhaustion taking over him. Sasuke was half way through his book when the dinner bell rang. He slipped the bookmark into the book and slammed the book shut and got off the bed. Sasuke walked to the door and opened it half away before looking back at Kiba.

"Are you coming?" Kiba groaned in his pillow and waved him off. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out. "Have fun." He called out before closed the door and walked down the hall.

~X~

Naruko finished unpacking her stuff. She was happy that she had a dorm of her own even if the school was still creepy. The moment the dinner bell rang Naruko grabbed her key and walked out of her dorm locking it behind her. She walked down the hall. She was not paying attenion as she was searching throught her pockets when she ran into something hard. "Uh!"

"Hey watch it." Naruko head snapped up making her eyes meet with black dark eyes. He stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to snap at you." The smiled at her. He exstended his up. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Naruko looked at the hand before grabbing it.

"Naruko Uzumaki." A spark was shot through them as their hands meet. Both Sasuke and Naruko dropped their hands to their side and cratch the back of their heads. " Naruko chuckled. "I'm sorry for running into you."

"Don't worry about it." They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Naruko looked down at the ground and shoved a strane of hair behind her ear. Sasuke watched her with a smile on his face. "Are you going to dinner?"

Naruko then remember dinner and snapped her head up. "Oh right. Yeah I'm getting hungry." Sasuke grabbed her hand making her blush like Hinata dose when she see's a hot guys.

"Shall I exscort you to the diner room." She smiled and nod her head. They then walked hand and hand with other students in the school. Some where laughing and talking all the way down the stairs. Some of the girls was giggled and pointed at Sasuke when Sasuke walked by and glare at Naruko.

Once they got to the dining room was packed with students and creepy pale ass teacher who grins at them when the students eat. Sasuke look back at Naruko as she looked kinda scared when the teachers eyes followed her. Sasuke stopped in the lunch line and pulled her in front of him. She look back at Sasuke hoping he did not leave her. Sasuke smiled and ran his fingers in her hair to calm her. She inhaled before looking abck to the front. Ever twenty seconds she would take two steps behind that person who just moved up. She would sometimes look back to see if Sasuke was still there.

When came up to the food she grabbed a tray and silverwear and set it on the cold metal table. She was a little scared of the cafeteria ladys as she stopped in front of them one by one. The women looked old and wicked. It was kinda scary when they say 'want some my dear.' in a scratchy voice.

Once she got her food she waited for Sasuke to get dinner before finding a place to sit. They searched for an open table for two minutes until Sasuke found one in the corner of the room. He turned to Naruko who was still trying to find a table and called her. "Naruko! Over here!"

Naruko turned and saw Sasuke nod his head to a empty dark corner. He lead the way with Naruko right behind him. sasuke was the first one there and set his tray down then open the a seat for Naruko. Naruko thanked him before sitting down and pulled the chair so her chest was touching the table. Sasuke just about to sit when he realised that they don't have anything to drink. Sasuke lean to the side to look at Naruko who looked right at him. "would you like anything to drink?"

Naruko looked confused and look down at her tray and realise she forgot to get one. "Oh I forgot to get a drink." She looked back up at Sasuke. "That's ok sasuke I will get it." Before she could get up he pushed her down to the seat.

"No I got it. Now what kind of drink would you like?" Naruko though for moment.

"Umm green tea."

"Green tea it is." He kissed her forehead before walking off. Naruko blushing and watched walk away.

**To be continued.**

**Can someone please do a zombie one when Naruko or Naruto gets bitten near the end and stays with them until Sasuke and the others get to safty before she dies. I will be so happy if you do. Thank u.**


	3. Talking and creepy teacher

Sasuke and Naruko was sitting in the dark corner laughing and joking around with each other about their childhood. Naruko was laughing so bad when sasuke told her the story about Itachi, Sasuke older brother dressed him like a princess when he was two years old. Naruko's faces was buried in his chest trying to control her laughing as Sasuke was trying to control his laughing as well. Naruko was finally was able to catch her breath and stand up straigh and whipping the tears from the corner of her eyes. Sasuke smiled at her and pulled her closer to him.

It's weird, they just met and they already feel lik they belong together. Sasuke just loves the of her against him. It makes him feel like home to him and he loves it. Just then the corner got darker and that made Sasuke and Naruko look up to meet the face of the one of the creepy old man teachers here at the school. Just the look of him made Naruko feel uneasy. She pulled herself closer to Sasuke, as the creepy old man teacher began to speak in an evil dark voice.

"How are you kids doing?" He said giving them a smirk. Naruko shivered at his voice. Sasuke knew Naruko was too making him pull her closer to him and answered for her.

"We are fine thank you." The creepy old man bowed and walked away. Naruko shivered once against before sitting up in her chair. She watched as the teacher kept looking back at them.

"That guy is so creepy." Naruko whsipered to Sasuke. Sasuke just nod his head as he coninued to watch the teacher walk away. The out of no where someone jumped onto Sasuke's bakc making him push that person off of him. Sasuke turned around to see Kiba on the floor.

"Dude what the fuck." Kiba yelled at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back around and took bite out of his fish. Kiba camew around the the table and sat in the seat right next to Sasuke. Kiba looked around Sasuke and smiled at Naruko who was eating as well. Kiba leaned into Sasuke's ear, so Naruko could hear.

"Who's the chick?" Sasuke quickly leaned away now knowing how close Kiba was.

"This is Naruko. I just met her." Naruko turned her head when she heard her name. Sasuke smirked at Naruko. "Naruko this is my roomate Kiba and Kiba this is Naruko." Kiba stuck his hand out to Naruko in front of Sasuke.

"Hi." Naruko took his hand and shook it once.

"Hi. You two are roommates?"

"Sadly yes." Sasuke said before Kiba could say anything stupid. Naruko giggled.

"That sucks. I have my own room." Sasuke and Kiba snapped looks at Naruko and both said the samething.

"What?"

**To be continued**


	4. Kiba and Hinata meet

Naruko laughed at their reactions. Sasuke's and Kiba's mouth was open like a fish when she told them that she dose not have a roommate. Kiba leaned in closer to Sasuke to get closer to Naruko.

"What do you mean you don't have a roommate? Everyone should." Naruko laughed at Kiba's reaction.

"Ever girl has their own room." Naruko answered taking a drink out of her green tea. Sasuke then pushed Kiba off of him and fixed his shirt.

"Well Naru. You are lucky." Naruko paused from drinking anymore and turned to Sasuke with a confused look on his face.

"Naru?" sasuke snickered at her blush. He pulled her into a hug.

"I think Naru fits you better and it makes you blush which make you cuter." Naruko was having a hard time breathing consitering the fact that she is in Sasuke's arms and he called her cute. Naruko inhaled his scent and heard the chair right next to move. Naruko looked up to see Hinata sitting down with a smile on her face.

"Hello Naruko." Naruko stood straight up and and fixed her hair.

"Hey Hinata."

"What are you doing?" Naruko blushed and turned away from Hinata.

"N-nothing. Oh um Hinata this Sasuke and his roommate Kiba. Guys this my bestfriend Hinata." Before sasuke could get one word out Kiba cut with his hand stended to her.

"I'm Kiba." Hinata stared at the hand for a moment before taking it with a smile on her face.

"Hi Kiba. I'm Hinata, as you may know now." Kiba chuckled and let go of her hand and blushed. Naruko looked at sasuke with a smirk at him knowing that he has a little thing for little miss Hinata.

**Short I know, but I have a story in mind. How about a Bella x Cedric. Let me know**


End file.
